


I Need You

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Avoiding responsibilities, Bruises, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Size Difference, Size Kink, War Era, dedue is horny too bc he loves his bf, dima will be the king of faerghus he can do what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: They have a meeting in thirty minutes. Does Dimitri care?  No. (And neither does Dedue, if he's being honest.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a v quick break from sylvix series updating so I blacked out and wrote this drabble. Dedue and Dimitri are in love. They're also horny (like me tbh)

“Your highness, the meeting—”

“Oh, come now, Dedue. Surely you would reward me this opportunity to show my appreciation and love for you?”

Dimitri’s voice was like velvet against Dedue’s ears. Yes, they had a council meeting within the hour they had to attend. Yes, every advisor the Prince held near and dear would be there, expecting him to give a report on the envoy they had sent to spy on the Empire.

And yes, it had been… a _while_ since they’d be able to hold each other, spend more intimate time together, and… _enjoy_ one another.

“Dimitri,” Dedue breathed out, ashamedly submitting to his lover’s advances. It felt so _wrong,_ letting the other man gently pull the tie from his hair, his fingers intertwining in his white locks while his lips achingly molded against his own. He felt a pang of guilt as his cock hardened in his pants at Dimitri’s moans, wanting to pray to the Goddess of Duscur to forgive him when he slid off his lover’s armor and set it on the stone floor of their chamber. He knew better than to indulge in the body of the man he loved when they had other tasks they needed to see to, but the prince’s pitiful pants into his mouth were making his heart soft.

His cock, however, was not. Mere seconds of Dimitri’s happy, excited moans against his skin made Dedue thankful in ways he could not verbally express. To see Dimitri in his arms, no longer adverse to the touch of another, pumped serotonin through his brain and lit a small fire in the pit of his stomach. He gave in and growled lowly as he pulled Dimitri closer to him via his waist, sliding down his pants and letting them drop to the floor.

“Dedue,” the prince breathed out raggedly, head falling back in pleasure as his lover took his cock in his hand and pumped him. His strong chest and stomach muscles tensed as he leaned back and let Dedue pleasure him, face flushed crimson under his long blonde hair. “L-let me—”

Dedue smiled softly and ignored him, reaching his other hand around to his ass and caressing it. He pressed an opened mouth kiss down onto Dimitri’s lips, smiling against him as he circled his entrance. The other man moaned agonizingly low and soft at the touch, lifting up a leg and hitching it up around Dedue’s waist. Dimitri blushed as a fat drip of drool poured out of his mouth, every pump and press from Dedue’s hands lighting his body on fire. He nearly keened when Dedue leaned down and licked it off him, kissing him passionately immediately after.

“My beloved,” Dimitri muttered into the kiss, gently placing his hand over Dedue’s to slow the movements on his cock. When their fingers laced together, he shuddered, gazing lovingly up at him. “Please allow me,” he smiled. He pressed his tongue up into Dedue’s warm mouth and guided him over to their bed, gently pushing him down onto it. “Touch yourself while you regard me, my heart,” he instructed, running his gloved hand down Dedue’s chest and over his hard erection in his pants. Dedue’s breath hitched in his throat but he complied, a blush burning his face as he reached his hand down to pump himself.

Dimitri eased the waistband of his pants down and licked his lips at Dedue’s tear jerking endowment, squirming on his feet as he looked at it hungrily. He threw himself down upon his lover with his clothes still on. With both hands laced together at the base, he circled the tip with his tongue. Dimitri gently slid down the foreskin and teased him, body shaking in excitement when Dedue breathed deeply through his nose.

He looked up at Dedue while he sucked his cock, furrowing his eyebrows in pleasure. The girth was enough to make him feel ablaze, the length enough to make him lose his mind in euphoria as it pressed up against the back of his throat. He moaned against the other man as he fucked his mouth with his cock, having a hard time deciding if he was content with it there or if he wanted it in his ass.

The desire to gaze down at Dedue as he took his cock won out. Dimitri pressed it as far down his throat would allow, popping off with a smile as the other man bucked his hips up and grunted quietly. He retrieved oil from his dresser and finished removing his clothes.

”Y-your _highness_ —” Dedue’s eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw the oil, painstakingly looking at Dimitri as he uncorked it and began rubbing it over his entrance. “Surely we don’t have the time to—”

“Oh, my beloved, does that not make it more _exciting_? More _exhilarating_?” moaned Dimitri, bouncing on his feet when he pressed his own finger inside him. “Ahhn—I’d much rather have _you_.”

The blonde crawled back on top of Dedue, pressing kisses into his cinnamon skin, licking his scars on his chest tenderly while he expertly poured oil over his cock without looking back. Dedue’s breath faltered and he once again submitted to Dimitri’s desires. The more his love smiled, the more he gasped in pleasure at their proximity, the less guilty he felt.

Dedue lovingly held himself steady as Dimitri lowered himself down, biting his lip roughly at the sight of Dimitri hard, panting, and filling himself with his erection above him. He shook when the head slipped inside without much effort, but bit back a growl of desire as his lover’s ass took his width and length with some resistance. His eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy as Dimitri whined, large hands moving up to rest on his hips. He dug the tips in strongly as Dimitri began to bounce on top of him, thankful clothing would hide the bruises he was sure to leave in his lover’s skin.

Dimitri’s panting and grunting grew louder and louder the harder he slammed his ass down around Dedue, thankfully having the mind to cover his mouth when his lover took his leaking cock into his hands to pump. He nearly lost his breath in agony, toes curling down beside Dedue’s warm thighs, an intense heat burning up his entire body.

“Y-yes, Dedue, goddess, fuck me—” Dimitri gazed half lidded down at his lover, mouth hanging open as he neared his climax. “Will you fill me up with your love, my Dedue? P-please?”

Who was Dedue to deny Dimitri, his price, his heart? He nodded forcefully as he shut his eyes tightly and fucked up into Dimitri’s ass, gasping at the tightness and warmth when he clenched his muscles around his cock.

“Yes, your highness,” Dedue purred, going all out on his prince’s erection until he felt his entire body shaking on him. “D-Dimitri—” The man below let his head fall back into the furs on the bed as he erupted into his lover, his orgasm coming out of his mouth in a low, pitiful series of grunts. He maintained his pace on Dimitri, quickly opening his eyes to see him tense up in pleasure before he too came all over his hand and stomach.

The prince fell forward onto Dedue’s chest, slamming his ass down around his dick as it pumped his lover’s cum inside, breathing ragged and desperate against his chest.

“Goddess above, Dedue—I love you; I love you, I love you—” Dimitri smiled into Dedue’s pecs as his eyes fluttered closed, wrapping his arms around his torso as best he could. Dedue encircled his own under Dimitri’s ass, nuzzling into his neck affectionately as he twitched inside him.

“I love you too, my prince. Even if you propose tactics that make us late for meetings,” Dedue teased, squeezing his lover and kissing his lips softly. He breathed out thankfully against the other’s mouth, pressing their foreheads together as his face grew more and more red in joy. He’d follow Dimitri to the ends of the world, wherever he instructed, so long as he could have as many moments like these by his side.

Dimitri kissed him and gently slid off his cock, falling down next to him and snuggling up into Dedue’s chest. “Mmmmm. I wish we did not have to go to the meeting.” By the sound of his voice, Dedue knew it was a matter of heartbreak over the war and not laziness.

“They need you, Dimitri,” Dedue offered softly, brushing his long blonde hair away from his good eye and smiling. “Just like I need you. We need the strength of our future king in these trying times.”

“They’ll never fully know how much my presence and strength are thanks to you, my love.” Dimitri kissed him once more and rose to dress himself, sneaking glances over at Dedue with a grin whenever he could.

Dedue readjusted Dimitri’s eyepatch lovingly and made sure his hair was combed. Dimitri retied Dedue’s small ponytail on the back of his head and hugged him around his middle.

“Let us return, your highness.” Dedue picked up his sword and opened the door for Dimitri. His prince smiled at him lovingly and left their chamber. As he stepped over the threshold, Dedue leaned in and mumbled into his ear with a dark grin, “when we return, we can always go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedue is gonna dick down his prince once they get back after the meeting, HEYYY-O
> 
> follow me on twitter! i post sneak peeks of my work and rt a LOT of good porn. i'm a joy to follow! @setethstiddies <3


End file.
